


Unorthodox Interview

by Medie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's been recruiting telepaths...He just landed a big fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox Interview

Seated in the office, the slim brunette was the picture of professionalism. Her posture perfect, eyes fixed straight ahead, hands folded neatly in her lap. She looked the part of a professional like nobody's business but Michael Garibaldi didn't need to be a teep to see the nervous undercurrent running through her. She knew he was there, had to, but she wouldn't acknowledge him until he chose to. Keeping up the illusion of normalcy he supposed. From what he'd heard of this one, she didn't much care for the way the Corps did business and sure as hell didn't buy into the telepathic superority crap they kept spouting.

"No," She said softly, her voice tinged with the traces of an English accent, "I don't." Turning her head, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

He'd been told more than once by telepaths he tended to project and her rueful apology reminded him of Lyta. "S'ok." He found himself saying, waving the apology off. "Sorry I kept you waiting but the President..."

"It's all right." She rose gracefully, started to hold out her bare hand then pulled it back with a blush and a murmured apology. "Seems my day for them."

Michael grinned. "You sure you used to be a Psi Cop?" He joked, relaxing a bit. "Never met one as..."

"Goofy?" She supplied with a tiny smile.

"Well, not the word I'd use but, sure why not." He moved to his desk, perching on the edge of it. "Have a seat, Ms. Gordon."

"Elisa, please." Elisa chose not to sit, remaining standing instead, clasping her hands behind her back. "As a Psi Cop, I was a good deal more...formal. Something about that bloody uniform brings it out in you." She sighed. "They're always around, when the Corps raises you. They try to instill a feel of awe in you for them...Envy perhaps." With a shake of her head, she moved away, looking at one of the hangings on the wall. "I never did."

"But they made you one anyway?"

"I'm a P12. A very strong one. Both my brother and I are. We were, needless to say, reluctant Psi Cops. Neither one of us really suited to the job however, I suspect, I adapted a bit better than my brother. He's the dreamer." She turned back to face him. "I, however, am a realist."

"But yet you're the one I hear who helped the Underground Railroad get up and running." Michael supplied, curious. This wasn't your average run of the mill job interview but then with telepath this was about as run of the mill as it was gonna get. "Stephen said..."

"Yes, I did." Elisa interjected calmly, the manner she'd referred to earlier seeming to settle over her like a mantle and he got a glimpse of what Elisa Gordon, Psi Cop, must have been like. Damned unnerving. "But that was quite accidental and brings me to my one condition should I come to work for you."

And there they were, at the reason for their meeting. Having finally convinced Sheridan to let him hire some telepaths for intelligence work, Garibaldi had put out feelers through Lyta, Stephen, people the teeps trusted. He had a feeling it was through Stephen that Elisa had heard of it. "And that condition would be?"

"You are aware of the Psi Corps practice of breeding appropriate level telepaths in order to produce more gifted offspring, yes?"

His stomach revolted at the idea, it always did, but he nodded once, doing his best not to project his feelings. She had to know but he didn't need to throw them in her face either. "I've heard of it, yeah."

"I was married." Elisa's face formed an expression of distaste. "To another P12. Pathetic little man. Pleasant enough, I suppose, and attractive but...Telepaths don't concern themselves much with the physical." She shook off the memory then continued, "We had one child. A daughter. Jennifer." Her professonal demeanor slipped, just a little, and Garibaldi got a glimpse of a look of sheer agony in her eyes then it was gone as the mask returned. "They took her from me. As easy as it was for me to fool some members of the Corps, I know they never entirely trusted me and thus I was not allowed any contact with her past the age of one year. It's been five." She took one step forward, meeting his gaze. "I want my daughter back, Mr. Garibaldi. You may be able to help me achieve that goal. In return, I will use my abilities to whatever ends you and the Interstellar Alliance see fit. I have done so in the past during the Shadow War, the Minbari can attest to that, I will do so again." Her voice shook as she added, "Please...just help me find my daughter."

"You know," He began after a long moment, "the chances of that..."

"Are very, very slim. I do. I've grown accustomed to clutching to slim threads of hope, Sir. Continuing to do so would not be something I am not used to."

Elisa Gordon was a P12, a strong one. He'd read what they'd been able to find on her. Her experience and her skills...she'd come in handy in his division. Very handy and, as far as conditions went. A kid... Stealing that one back from the Corps would be difficult and take some doing to keep EarthGov from going postal...but any chance to thumb his nose at the Corps and, in particular, Bester...

He could do that.

"I won't make any promises about success. Finding a kid and getting them out of EA space right now...Not exactly easy but..." He nodded at her. "I'll try. If, that is, you want the job."

She beamed at him, a open, geniuine smile. "I do. Thank you, Mr. Garibaldi. So much."

"Bah, it's Michael." He shrugged. "Don't much stand on ceremony around here." He paused then pointed at her. "You knew Bester right?"

Her face shifted, darkened, and she nodded. "Only too well."

"Next time he shows up...mind tagging along for the ride? We've got history and the last thing I want is that bastard anywhere near my head again." He tapped his temple. "Think you could prevent that from happening?"

Elisa's smile took on a dangerous edge. "With pleasure."

"Then, Ellie...I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." Michael decided. "C'mon, I'll get you set up with some half decent living quarters then we can talk pesky things like, oh, say...salary."


End file.
